Fun and Games
by w3llthatdidntwork
Summary: Root and Shaw go on the hunt for relevant numbers with the machines guidance. It's basically a four alarm fire at an oil refinery.


At first it was fast, heavy, and primal. The two of them were like two moving trains going a hundred miles an hour and were destined on colliding. Neither of them minded. Shaw never understood why anyone would like that sappy shit that everyone seemed to call love. She never felt it and why would you miss something that you never had? Shaw understood the low growl of anger that threatened to explode from her body, the adrenaline rush of firing her gun, driving fast, and punching thugs in the face. Shaw's favorite was the feeling of hunger, both from biting into her favorite steak or to the more sexual kind. These were feelings she understood and Root seemed to capitalize on them from the very beginning, Shaw liked that Root knew this about her without her without ever having to say anything.

A bump in the road shifted Shaw's attention back to the present. She was on a motorcycle with Root, who had picked her up to go on one of the Machine's errands. If Shaw was needed then she knew that Root needed her for some extra firepower. In the back of Shaw's mind, she wondered if the Machine chose her for the mission or if it was Root's doing. Regardless, Fusco was right, they made a great team.

They were now in the cockpit of a plane. The pilot sitting up nervously and wiping sweat from his palms, the copilot slumped over unconscious. Root was casually leaning over the shoulder of the pilot, her eyes unfocused as the machine chatted in her ear. Shaw looked on waiting for what she could do next. Everything beyond this point was outside of her power.

"In five minutes we will be over a large flat field. I want you to land on it." Root said as casually as if she was ordering an ice cream cone.

"Wha-what?" The pilot sounded alarmed.

"It's either that or we crash. This plane doesn't have enough fuel to get us back to a proper runway. This field is the best chance we have." Root replied a little too cheerful for the pilot's taste. He audibly gulped but Root was right, like how she was always right about everything. How fucking annoying.

Then, just like Root said, they were looking over a field and the pilot adjusted the plane to land.

"Hold on." Root instructed but it didn't really need to be said. The worst part was when the plane connected to the ground. Shaw almost fell over but she dug her hands into the back of the copilot's seat to stay upright. Finally, the plane stopped after it's bumpy ride on the ground and the nervous tension that was mainly coming from the pilot in the small space lifted. Well almost.

"You have three minutes to evacuate this plane and get as far away from it as possible. Oh, and don't forget to call the police when your out." Root patted the pilot on the shoulder.

"Who the hell-" The pilot managed to croak out but with one look at the two, he decided against it.

"Sameen, care to show a girl out?" Root's gaze was now directed at Shaw and Shaw responded with an eye roll before leading them out of the cockpit to the passenger cabin. The shorter woman made it to the emergency exit first and pulled it open causing the emergency evacuation slide to deploy. In the cabin, the small handful of passengers looked at the pair completely dumbfounded.

"You have 2 minutes and 40 seconds to get out of this plane. I'd recommend you hurry, there's a bomb on board." Root wasn't lying, she knew there was a bomb because she put it there and Shaw watched her. Root then urged Sameen ahead of her on the evacuation slide before the passengers could digest the information and abrupt in a panic.

"Don't worry, there is a 75% chance that everyone is going to make it out okay." Root said to no one in particular before the two slid to the ground.

"What did you need me here for?" Shaw irritably growled when they made it to the surface of the field and broke out in a jog. Everything had gone smoothly as far as Shaw was concerned and she turned around to glance at the small amount of passenger's plus the pilot run out behind her. It even looked like the co-pilot managed to wake up and limp out. The whole operation seemed a little theatrical but it was fun stealing a plane and she did get to rough up the pilot and co-pilot a little. Although, Root could have done that all herself.

Root just smiled back but didn't say anything as they ran. Shaw knew that Root was waiting for something but she wasn't exactly sure what. It only took another three seconds for Shaw to find out when a bullet connected to the ground less than two feet away from them. Shaw turned in the general direction of the shot and fired back.

"That's why I need you here Sameen." Root's lip's upturned in a slight smile and they dashed across the field. Behind them, a large explosion ignited, shook the ground, and filled the sky. The bomb on the plane had gone off.

"Isn't this fun?" Root cheerily called to Shaw and Shaw did her best to irritably grunt in response but she couldn't hold back a small smile. They made it to an abandoned building complete with a shady parking lot. Root gestured at Sameen to duck but Shaw already knew that. The gunfire was originating from the windows of the buildings upper level but the shooter was a horrible shot. If it was Shaw up in that building, the two would have already been dead out in that field. Now, Sameen was in range and she took the shooter out, kneecapping him expertly. Non lethal methods were now becoming second nature to her as a result of Harold's influence. She didn't think these methods were effective but whatever, it was the right thing to do or something like that.

"He called for backup, we need to get out of here fast." Root pulled on Shaw's lower arm and walked through the parking lot of rusted old cars, non of which looked drivable.

"Root, these cars are all hunks of metal shit. Do you think we're the Flinstones?" Shaw was stating the obvious as she picked the best one out that she could find. It was still junk and the shorter woman didn't know if it was even capable of driving five feet without someone pushing it from behind.

"Over here." Root made it to the back row of the lot and a shiny new motorcycle that looked exactly like the one the taller woman drove in New York was parked neatly. It seemed to be just waiting for them to arrive. This was the machines doing, Shaw was sure of it because there was no question that this was their ride. Also, the extreme coincidence that it would be there in the first place.

"Figures." Shaw mumbled. Root ignored the other woman's comment and got on the bike. It fit Root like a glove, this was definitely the Machines doing.

"Hope you brought some extra ammo." Root handed Shaw the second helmet and started the bike. Sameen got on behind Root and loaded her gun. Shaw could feel the adrenaline rush start to pump through her veins to her entire body. It was strange yet familiar as everything started to slow down around her and Shaw could hear her pulse beating in anticipation. She knew what was up next. A car chase and a damn fast one too if she didn't know Root any better.

Sure enough, as soon as the two got on the road, three motorcycles pulled up and started closing the distance. They definitely were out for blood because Shaw could see the glint of firearms in the sunlight. They were just too far away right now to fire a clean shot.

"We have company, three approaching fast at our flank." Shaw alerted Root and lined up her weapon. She fired a warning shot but their pursuers didn't slow down, they actually sped up. "Your funeral." Shaw responded under her breath.

"Got it." Root called back at Shaw in response to the warning. Although, Root probably already knew with the Machine in her ear and all.

The three enemy bikes came into range a few seconds later. The first one was easy because he was too confident and got too close too fast and allowed Shaw to line up a shot out of carelessness or inexperience. Shaw figured that it was probably a combination of both but it didn't matter to her. Sameen easily aimed at his front tire and hit the mark. The motorcycle flipped and sent the passenger flying in the air along with almost taking out the second combatants bike in the process.

"Oops." Shaw shrugged, she was trying to be more careful on leaving enemy's mostly intact but at least he seemed to be moving as she quickly glanced at the crash. John and Harold would be proud at least. The second bike was closing in and this time the woman on the bike was swerving side to side and not making the same mistake of being an easy target. Shaw fired two shot's but none of them hit. The woman responded and pulled out her own gun to fire at the pair. The shot ricocheted off the bike under them but missed anything critical.

"Damn, this had a nice paint job too." Root's voice even cringed as she referred to the damage.

"Root, I'm running out of ammo. Get me a clear shot." The shorter woman yelled back before she fired a shot that came up empty. "Shit." Shaw muttered.

"Don't worry, _She_ has an idea." Root quickly responded and by _She,_ Root meant the Machine. Shaw was sure of it because the Machine _always_ had an idea. Quickly, Root hooked a right and took the bike off the paved road. Shaw had to hold on with a tighter grip to Root's waist in order to keep her balance. She knew that Root was probably enjoying this way too much.

Another gunshot sounded off to her side and the woman on the motorcycle was now parallel to them. She didn't bother to follow the pair's detour but she followed on the paved road instead. The second and final motorcycle did follow them and was now trying to close the distance between them.

"Their still on us." Shaw yelled and lined up a shot only to get quickly interrupted.

"Duck!" Root yelled and Shaw did so without question. A branch just whizzed passed Shaw's head as the two of them missed a low hanging branch. Their pursuer wasn't so lucky, the enemy biker was knocked off their bike and rendered unconscious within seconds.

Now, there was just one left but Shaw couldn't get a clear shot through the trees. Actually, she could barely see the other bike at all because the trees and foliage around them had gotten too thick. They kept driving but a clear opening never seemed to open and Sameen could hear other bikes start to join the mix.

"They brought more backup." Root didn't sound too concerned. "We can loose them, they can barely see us now and it's getting dark." The taller woman saw her chance at an extra thick area of foliage deeper down in the forestry. Shaw had an idea of what the other woman was thinking and she was right as Root drove into the thick layer of bushes and trees. They were completely engulfed in branches that poked and prodded at Shaw from all sides. In the distance Shaw heard the enemy motorcycle continue on. The two had lost them, the chase was over.

The shorter woman didn't exactly like hiding, especially since they weren't exactly finished. The two hadn't completed the mission and the enemy was getting away. Shaw got off the bike and reloaded the ammo that was left for her gun. The shorter woman was about to do something reckless. Shaw aimed the gun above her head and was about to pull the trigger. The noise would be enough to bring everyone back to the chase.

"Sameen, no." Root had gotten off the bike and she clasped a hand around Shaw's wrist. The shorter woman just angrily yanked herself away and walked out of the cover of the greenery.

"We have to go back and extract intel from them." Shaw said irritably at Root's attempt to stop her. After all, they blew up the source but they still didn't have the information that they were looking for.

"There's too many of them. We can go back now, escape." Root responded and tried again to reach and stop Shaw. This time the taller woman managed to turn Shaw around by the shoulder. They were now facing each other with eyes locked. Root had both of her hands clasped around Shaw's upper arms and she tried to push the other woman back towards the bike. This only irritated Shaw greatly and she dug her heels into the ground to stop Root's efforts.

"Root." Shaw grunted. The shorter woman still had a high dose of adrenaline flowing through her from the motorcycle chase. Suddenly, Shaw pushed back and brought the other woman crashing against the side of a tree. Root gasped as her back connected with the flat surface.

"I can take them." Shaw said as she pushed more weight into Root's shoulders. She was itching to get back into the chase but the only thing keeping her there was the way Root was squirming under her fingers. She took a few moments to let everything about the other woman sink in. She felt Root's muscles twitch under her fingers as their eyes met and Shaw just gripped tighter, harder. Root's unflinching gaze bore into her skin and sank into her bones.

"Well, can you take me first?" Root responded with an upturned smirk but there was something challenging about the way she said it. The usual teasing was gone from her voice that was replaced by something else entirely. The taller woman pushed back and Shaw wasn't going to lie, Root took her by surprise and they both ended up in a sloppy pile on the ground. It was almost embarrassing to Shaw that she had let her guard down enough for it to happen. Root managed to slide her way on top of Shaw and she straddled her legs around Shaw's hips.

"Root-" Shaw was about to argue.

"Trust me." Root cut her off. The Shorter woman reached for the gun again but Root grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands above her head. "No." was all she said.

"This isn't the time, do you want to fail the mission?." Shaw still sounded agitated but it was no longer just caused by the mission. Root was getting under her skin and she didn't necessarily hate it, she wanted it. Shaw didn't actually understand why but she wanted Root under her skin in both of the ways that it sounded.

"Trust me, Sameen." Root repeated as they locked eyes again. Shaw felt it, that fluttering of a backflip her stomach did when Root got too close. The feeling was distracting and irritating just like the person who caused it. Sameen made up her mind and was going to end it. She was going to get back to what she was good at, bashing heads and taking names. This game that Root was playing was going to end.

"Root, let me go." Shaw growled out one more time before easily flipping the other woman off of her but Root didn't give up that easily. She came back and tried to pin Shaw again but the shorter woman was stronger, faster, and this time, prepared. Root was now the one pinned on the ground with Shaw on top. Sameen watched as Root struggled under her grip to get free. Her hair was disheveled and her breathing was ragged from the struggle but as soon as she caught Shaw staring she stopped.

"Your hands. Grip harder." Root instructed in almost a whisper but Shaw heard and did what she said. Sameen squeezed harder, dug her nails into Root's wrists, and caused the other woman to squirm again. The shorter woman watched with wide eyes and a growing hunger. Root was so hot and Shaw didn't give a shit about the mission anymore. Round one: Shaw 0, Root 1.

"Fuck you." Shaw breathed and ultimately admitted her defeat. Root did know just how to distract her a little too well.

"Will you?" Root teased causing a brief surge in frustrated anger from the shorter woman. Letting go of Root's wrists, Shaw struck the ground open palmed just inches from Root's face. The other woman flinched in surprise but didn't look away. It was too much, Shaw lowered herself and kissed Root on the mouth, hard. Root kissed back just as hard.

"Root." Shaw moaned and Root quickly covered her mouth with her own before breaking away.

"Sweetie, they are going to look for us. Can you be quiet?" Root whispered in Shaw's ear. Shaw responded by dipping her head and biting hard on Root's neck. This caused the taller woman to gasp.

"Can you?" Shaw whispered back in a challenge. The other woman caught her breath then pulled Shaw in for another kiss. Root then snaked her hand in under the waistband of Shaw's pants.

"I can if you can." Root whispered and started to make slow circles with her finger's at Shaw's center. The shorter woman leaned into the touch and moved her hips in rhythm to Root's strokes. Shaw bit her lip to suppress a moan while looking into Root's eyes.

"Good girl." Root breathed as she looked up at Shaw. The shorter woman didn't like being the only one that was vulnerable. Sometimes she'd make an exception for Root but this wasn't one of those times. Shaw responded by slipping her own hand down the front of Root's pants while keeping the other one propped to the side. Shaw wanted to keep herself over the other woman. She then watched as Root's head dipped back as her hand slipped between the taller woman's legs. She was so wet, it was satisfying to Shaw knowing that she had this effect on Root.

"Don't take your eyes off me." Shaw gasped and circled her finger's between Root's legs, and under the fabric.

"Sameen, move softer. Slower. Please." Root whimpered. Shaw knew from experience that she was too rough but Root was never afraid to voice what she wanted. Shaw complied and moved in slower and softer circles, making sure to tease at her entrance. Root on the other hand kept at a constant pace against Shaw. The two kept their eyes locked as they tried to bite back moans, breathing heavily.

Root was the first to come, Shaw watched as Root tilted back her head and arched her body into her own. Root's free hand clasped over Shaw's to keep it still against her as she felt waves wash over Root's body but not a sound escaped from her lips as they parted. This pushed Shaw to the edge. She felt the familiar rise in her own body that washed over her as she leaned into Root. The orgasm not allowing Shaw to hold herself up any longer. The shorter woman dug her teeth into Root's shoulder to stifle a moan. She was never as good at keeping quiet.

"Sameen." Root repeated in Shaw's ear as they laid tangled in each other on the wooded floor, Root's fingers also tangled in Shaw's hair in an attempt to keep her close. They stayed there until their breath quieted. Shaw was the first one to get up. She stretched, untangling herself from Root, and dusted the leaves from her coat. When she was fully standing, she readjusted her clothes. The fabric felt too heavy on her skin.

"Ok, that was fun." Shaw turned around to look back at Root but the other woman was sitting rim rod straight in the moonlight and hadn't seemed to notice what she had just said. The Machine was talking to her. Shaw wondered if the Machine watched them when they had sex. It was something that she didn't really want to know the answer to.

"We have to go." Root said and caught Shaw's attention again.

The two were in a hotel room. Shaw was finishing off a burger, her hair was drying from a shower, and she was flipping through the channels. There was nothing on tv, like always and she settled on a movie that she'd seen a hundred times. It had explosions and was directed by J.J. Abrams so whatever, it was somewhat entertaining as far as movies go. Root was currently drying her hair with a blow dryer in the bathroom and was making it hard for Shaw to hear the tv anyway.

"Isn't this nice." Root said, walking into the room in nothing but a towel. Shaw knew that Root was talking about their current and almost domestic situation. The shorter woman just irritably grunted in response. Root walked around to her luggage with a big smile anyway, despite Shaw's pouting.

"We didn't finish the mission." Shaw said after a short pause while Root was digging around for something to wear.

"I think we did." Root replied as she pulled something out of the leather jacket she was wearing earlier. Shaw looked at the object for a second, it was a flash drive.

"What?" Shaw said referring to the object. She didn't understand what that had to do with the mission.

"Well, remember how you said we needed to extract intel from one of those thugs right?" Root said with a smug smile.

"Uh-huh." Shaw knew that Root was going somewhere with this and that she was going to drag it out as long as possible. "Just get to it, Root." Shaw said.

"I got the intel." Root smiled and tilted her head to the side in satisfaction.

"How long have you had that?" Shaw grunted in annoyance. She took the last big bite out of her burger and waited for Root to answer.

"Since the plane." Root said simply while making her final selection of clothing. She dropped her towel and Shaw knew that she was deliberately taking her time to get dressed. Root was giving Shaw a show.

"So, you really didn't need me to go back and beat up those thugs back there." Shaw said as more of a statement than a question. She let her eyes wonder up Root's body unchecked.

"Exactly, while you were up ruffling some feather's with our pilot's I was doing some work of my own." Root casually replied as she put on her underwear and hopped into her pants. Shaw could tell that she was deliberately ignoring that the shorter woman was sitting right across from her.

"So, what kind of information did we get that caused the party?" Shaw kept her voice just as casual as Root's. She didn't want to give the other woman the rise she knew that Root was looking for. She didn't even bring up that Root was just telling her this information now when it would have been easier saying it out in the field. Denying her was almost as fun as giving it to her. It meant that Shaw could control the situation too.

"Oh, you know, some terrorists names here, some mob business there, some government secrets, and the location to the next mission. Things like that." Root said in that irritably sweet voice. The taller woman now pulled on a navy blue blouse over her shoulders. She turned towards Shaw and slowly buttoned her shirt starting at the bottom while giving the other woman a wink as their eyes met. Shaw just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Nobody actually told Root that she didn't know how to wink and it was slightly endearing. The taller woman looked slightly disappointed as the conversation didn't yield the results she was hoping for but Root covered it up within seconds.

"Our next mission, where are we off to next?" Shaw asked while taking a sip of her drink with an audible slurping noise as it finished. Root finished her show and turned her attention to her suitcase. She didn't say anything for awhile as she placed everything inside.

"I never said it was 'our' mission. The boys need you, I can handle this next one on my own." Root zipped up her bag and placed it at the door. She went into the bathroom to make sure she didn't forget to pack her toothbrush or anything.

"Root-" Shaw was about to protest but Root walked back into the room and stopped her.

"Sweetie, I'm not mad at you." Root replied, a look of concern on her face. Shaw knew that she was referring to the exchange they just had. How Shaw had just denied Root of any of the reactions she was looking for. The shorter woman knew that it was rarely something that ever happened to Root. The score: Shaw 1, Root 1. The game they were playing this time around was tied.

"This next mission calls for a little more finesse and a little less bang bang. Also, the boys really do need you. You can't expect John to work on his own all the time without some back-up." Root said while placing a hand on Shaw's shoulder in comfort, even if Shaw didn't need it. This whole not getting chosen to go on another mission was not about emotions, it was not about Root losing once at this game the two liked to play. It was clear, not getting to follow Root on the next mission was about something that was much more logical. Shaw was glad about this fact as it was much less confusing. Root wasn't a whiny teenager and Shaw wasn't exactly sure why her mind even bothered to go to that conclusion. She wasn't even sure why she cared to protest and bring it up to Root's attention. Or why she even cared to go with Root on another mission to begin with.

"Ok." Shaw said simply and nodded her head. Root looked back at Shaw until she appeared satisfied at the answer and went back to check for her belongings.

"When your ready, go to the airport and catch a flight back home. The Machine will handle the details." Root instructed and was now standing in the doorway. She had miraculously put on a wig in the short amount of time that Shaw had last glanced at her. That was basically just a couple of seconds ago to Shaw's amazement. Root must have gotten the skill from all of revolving identities the machine had come up with for her. Shaw didn't like it, the tall woman standing in front of her didn't look like Root. At least, not entirely like Root.

"Root..." Sameen called as Root turned around to leave. Shaw left Root's name hanging in the air. The other woman had opened the door but turned around in question. Root actually rarely left when Sameen was around or awake. She usually seemed to appear and disappear whenever she felt like it, without a word.

"Hate to disappear like this but-" Root was about to finish with probably something cheesy and witty but Shaw interrupted.

"Hey, stay safe out there." Shaw said flatly but Root was visibly taken by surprise. It took a few seconds for the taller woman to compose herself but she smiled back with a wide grin reaching her eyes. Shaw's stomach did a backflip.

"You too, Sameen. Stay safe." Root replied back with something that Shaw couldn't exactly put her finger on. The taller woman then closed the door behind her and was gone. The room suddenly felt empty, Shaw wasn't exactly sure what had just happened in those last couple of seconds. She felt strange and she pulled uncomfortably at her clothes. This was the first time she told someone she worked with to stay safe. At least, this was the first time she told someone this first. She usually said it sometimes because it was polite. It was like when someone asked you how your day was and you had to ask back because manners or something.

Regardless, there was no reason for her to stay in the hotel. She quickly packed up her own bag and stood at the foot of the bed. Shaw took one last look over the hotel room with the intent to look for something she forgot to pack. She turned to the bathroom and a memory of Root standing in the shower filled her vision in a blurry haze. Then, Root standing at the mirror drying her hair flickered across Shaw's mind next. Shaw shook her head to clear her mind before she turned to the rest of the room but other memories of Root flickered across Shaw's memory. Memories of Root sleeping on the bed, changing, and watching tv with her flooded in. Shaw grunted audibly in annoyance for nobody to hear but herself. Maybe she was just hungry again and this strange feeling would be remedied by another burger...or better yet, a steak.

Shaw walked to the door and opened it, making sure to leave the keycard behind her. She wouldn't be able to get back in after this. Slowly, she let the door close behind her and she walked down the carpeted hallway. Her next mission, to find the best steakhouse in a five mile radius. It was going to be a long flight back without it.


End file.
